Wedding Day Tears
by Princess Dino
Summary: What happens when the bride is absolutely nervous? Tears of joy. Lucky for her that her groom's voice is soothing enough to relax her nerves.


It was almost impossible to believe that something as magical as this moment would happen to her. There were so many times that she truly believed nothing as beautiful as getting married would ever grace her. But how could it be that she was lucky enough to survive and get married to the one person she never even thought of?

The titans had all been vanquished, which is something no one believed would ever happen and had a hard time believing when the message was spoken throughout all corners. After so many lost lives and battles, it was an amazing feeling to wake in the morning without any fear of something coming in to attack and destroy that peaceful way of life. The walls had been torn down and people were all living together, taking great pleasure in the peace they had.

This is not what this story is about, however, it is a story about love and how that love soon blossomed and bloomed into the beautiful flower many know as marriage. She held back a titan with only an arrow and here she was, more terrified than she had ever been in her entire life, which is quite an amazing feat despite everything she had already been through. Nothing anyone could say to her would calm her nerves. Her dress was not the one her mother wanted, but one that she felt a connection to; beautiful frills wrapped around one shoulder as its bottom poofed out and surrounded her lower half much like a cupcake.

Everything felt like a dream as she knew it would be, but how could she get rid of this nauseating feeling that cursed her and even forced her to stay awake the entire night. How could Sasha Braus possibly calm her nerves?

Outside her door was her maid of honor, Mikasa Ackerman, who knew that something was wrong when Sasha hadn't shown up for breakfast in the morning. Was it already time to walk down the aisle? The hours seemed to fly by quickly and the speed at which they were going made her feel so uncomfortable. Eyes scanned the room as she tried to look for a window or some way to escape, even just for a while longer, but it was to no avail.

The brunette made her way to the door and unlocked it as she stared the ravenette who stared at her with a look that was mean to ask the question that she dare not speak, are you okay? Sasha understood the silence and simply nodded her head as she spoke out in a shaky voice, "I'm j-just a bit nervous. I n-never knew this day would come, but here it is." Mikasa couldn't help but let out a small laugh as she held out her hand, "It's time to go. I'm sure he'll think you're as beautiful as the first day he met you."

Her words rung out within Sasha and soothed her anxiety. Shaky, gloved hands reached out and grabbed hold of the other as the two made their way to the church. Mikasa looked back at Sasha, waiting for her to tell her she was able to go on ahead. "I'll be fine Mikasa, you go up there. I'll join you guys soon enough." Mikasa nodded her head and took her place at the front of the church beside the rest of the bridesmaids. The groom was just as nervous, but as soon as he heard the song Here Comes the Bride, he happily looked back and waited for his beautiful soon-to-be wife to make her way down.

The music was her cue to appear and walk down the aisle, but her legs were frozen. Thankfully she had her veil to cover her face or everyone would see her bright red face. Slowly, but surely she made her way to the door, but as soon as everyone turned their heads back to see her, her entire body had frozen. The music stopped as the pianist looked back to see if everything was alright and the silence only made her even more nervous.

She could no longer hold back her tears as she let out a small crying noise which soon turned into wailing. It was not out of sadness, but happiness and her nerves getting the best of her. Everyone had wanted to approach her and try to help, but Connie was the first one down the aisle. "Sasha, are you okay? Please talk to me." Despite the great want she had to speak up, the only thing that escaped her lips were unintelligible sounds of whimpering. "I t-told you I like you better when you're smiling, so c-come on...—"

The male grabbed a hold of her hand as he began to walk up the aisle with his crying fiancée. Everyone could tell how much the two of them loved each other by the way Sasha quieted down as soon as Connie grabbed her hand and by the bright red color that graced the young man's cheeks. The music was started up again and the wedding continued just as planned, with an occasional whimper coming from the bride.

It's quite amazing how something so small as a seed could bloom into such a beautiful flower and now these two lovers will grow together to help this flower grow even taller than before.


End file.
